By My Side
by AngelMiMi
Summary: Yuki has been coughing up blood again and Shuichi thinks it's his fault. After their dinner date Shuichi plans to leave Yuki for good. What will Yuki do about it?


Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be kind to me. Still, don't hesitate to criticize me. I know I probably have a lot of wrong grammars or spelling. English is not really my native language. So just please read and review, tell me what you feel about my story. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Gravitation is definitely not mine. It belongs to the one and only Maki Murakami.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_No"_

"_Don't you dare come near him!"_

"_No…"_

"_You'll just hurt him again!"_

"_No…"_

"_Don't you see you're the reason this happened! You only think of yourself!"_

"Noooooo!" Shuichi immediately sat up. His breathing was ragged, his face a form of fear and pain. 'Calm down, Shuichi, calm down. It's just a dream…but it's been a month already. Why do I keep on remembering what happened that time?' he looked around the white room trying to determine where he was and why was he there. 'Hospital? Why am I…Yuki! Now I remember Yuki needs to have a check up to his doctor after being released a month ago from the hospital' he thought sadly.

Still looking around the room, he realized that he was alone and a thought came to him making him shudder in fear. 'Creepy! That's why I don't like hospitals, they give me the chills and…there's always someone crying, sad, or in pain. I don't like it at all' he thought reminiscing the times he went to the hospital which were only times when Yuki went or was sent there. Even when he was a child he had already been avoiding the hospital like it was a disease or something, so it was quite a surprise to his long time friends and his family that he was going without a second thought when it's about Yuki.

'They told me Yuki hadn't been that sick since he was born, it was only when we got together that this started happening' Shuichi thought still remembering the pain he felt when they told him those hurtful words. 'Am I really bad for Yuki? Will I only hurt him if I stay with him? If I leave him, would he get better?' he asked himself, his eyes watering from sadness. For a month, he tried to smile and act normal, always taking good care of Yuki so no one would suspect something was wrong with him. He knew he wouldn't be able take much more of it, the dreams, those angry eyes around him, and the fear that something like this might happen again or worst, Yuki might die this time around. It's all been weighing him down. He just wanted to curl up on a corner and cry until he ran out of tears or shout until his voice run out but, no, he couldn't, it would only make the people closest to him sad and he couldn't, no, he wouldn't let that happen. He was still in a deep thought and with tearful eyes when a grumpy voice called him from behind.

"Baka, I leave you for two hours to meet my doctor and returned just in time to see you teary eyed. I'm not dead yet you know" groaned the voice, making him jump from surprised.

Recognizing that voice "Yuki?" he turned around to see that it was indeed Yuki behind him. "Yuuukiiiiiii! Don't scare me like that!" he scolded, glaring to Yuki or at least trying to glare but couldn't really bring himself to do it so instead he pounced on Yuki to hug him.

"Get off me!" The blond hissed, pushing Shuichi away.

"Yuuukiiiii!" he pouted "Is it so bad to hug you because I missed you?

"It had just been two hours, brat, besides from what I heard you were sleeping at that time" Yuki stated, not fully analyzing what he just said.

"B-but I was bored and you took…wait, how did you know I was sleeping?" he looked at Yuki, his amethyst eyes searching golden ones.

"A nurse went inside the room while I was being examined by the doctor. She told me some pink haired brat was sleeping outside in the waiting room" Yuki said, his mind racing. Why had he let something like that slip from his mouth? That was the sentence that kept on appearing in his mind. Why does it always seem like he couldn't control himself when it comes to Shuichi? He wasn't like this before. He was a man who could control himself. His manners, his emotions, the way he speaks, and the way he acted it was all a piece of cake for him until Shuichi came. Everything changed because of him, the walls of defense around his heart gradually lowered whenever Shuichi is around and he couldn't control it.

"Yuki? Yuki?! Aaannnssswwweeerrr meeeeeee…" Shuichi waved his hand in front of Yuki's face and continued calling him.

"What?!" Yuki snapped, glaring at Shuichi for interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Yuki, are you okay? You were spacing out just now" Shuichi said, his face taking on a worried look.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes!!"

"Really, really, really sure?"

"I'm leaving!" irritated, Yuki turned to walk down the hallway and out of the hospital leaving Shuichi running after him.

"Yuukiiii! Wait for me! Hey, Yuukiiii!"

Yuki stopped in front of his car "What?!"

"I just wanted to say, thank you" Shuichi said softly, stopping behind Yuki.

Yuki turned to look at Shuichi "What do you mean?" raising his eyebrow he kept on looking at Shuichi's smiling face.

"I mean, I understand what you meant. You were worried about me so you asked the nurse to check on me. Though you could have just said that to me directly, thank you" he said softly his face full of love. He walked up to Yuki and hugged him lovingly.

Without anything to say, Yuki unknowingly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Shuichi, his hand stroking Shuichi's hair lovingly and the other on his back holding him close. 'Why does he make me feel happy with just a few words and a simple gesture?' he thought pulling Shuichi closer.

After about five minutes of hugging, Yuki finally snapped out of his thoughts. Looking at his watch "Hey, don't you get tired of just standing and hugging? We have been doing it for five minutes" he asked in spite of the fact that he's still not letting go of Shuichi.

"Nope, I just want to stay like this forever" Shuichi said wrapping his arms tighter around Yuki.

"Fine, I was thinking we could have dinner on that new restaurant you have been begging me to go with you to, but if you want to just stand and hug all night, that's fine by me" Yuki said nonchalantly.

"What? What do you mean?" finally letting go of Yuki, Shuichi looked up at Yuki questioningly.

"I meant what I just said and I won't bother repeat it again" turning, Yuki walked the last few steps to his car and opened the door.

Walking to the other side and sitting on the passenger side he whispered "dinner…" he looked at Yuki then said "Are you asking for a date?"

Flushing for a second Yuki immediately replied "No, why would you think that? Besides even if it is a date it's too late already. You've already refused to go." Turning on the engine he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"So IT is a date! Yay!" Shuichi shouted happily ignoring the last comment Yuki made.

"I said IF! DON'T just assume things and we are NOT going to the restaurant!"

"B-but Yuuuuukkkiiiiiiiiii!!! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go to the restaurant!" whining, he pulled at Yuki's sleeve and continued.

Irritated, Yuki stopped the car at the side of the road, then turned to Shuichi and shouted "could you just shut up already!"

Shuichi ignored him and continued whining until Yuki's mouth crashed over his, to shut him up. His eyes widened, the kiss was so unexpected, it surprised him so much that he didn't move for a while. He noticed Yuki close his eyes and moved closer to him trying to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds of only Yuki responding to the kiss, he finally moved, wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck to pull his head closer he deepened the kiss.

Shuichi tasted like strawberry and his mouth seem to fit perfectly to Yuki that it was so addicting like a drug that he could never get too much of. Yuki had never felt this much for a kiss but this one's different he only felt it when it was with Shuichi and he didn't know what it is. Not wanting to stop the kiss yet he wrapped his arms around Shuichi and pulled him close wanting their bodies as close as possible.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Yuki reluctantly pulled away to breathe. He smirked looking at Shuichi's flushed face and dazed expression "Listen, we're going to have dinner on that place and nothing more. You can think whatever you want of it but just shut up. Am I making myself clear?"

Still dazed and out of breath from the kiss, Shuichi only nodded and leaned back on his seat.

"Good" and with that Yuki droved back to the road and headed to their destination.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Author's note: Please read and review. 


End file.
